10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun
by wintersbaby
Summary: Aku, Kim Jongdae, punya 10 hal yang sangat aku tidak suka tentang Kim Joonmyun. Berminat untuk membaca? JongdaexJoonmyun EXOfict
1. Chapter 1

**10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun (With a fiery Passion)**

Hello~ This fiction belong to sugarplum_fairy. I just translate it to the Indonesian one. Please take a credit (sugarplum_fairy for English Version and selusional for Indonesian version) if you want share this.

Cast : Joonmyun, Jongdae, EXO.

_Aku, Kim Jongdae, punya 10 hal yang sangat aku tidak suka tentang Kim Joonmyun. Berminat untuk membaca?_

** Introduction**

Halo, Jongdae disini! Sebagaimana yang kau tahu, aku punya 11 member lain yang faktanya adalah, kami tinggal bersama. Aku hanya merasa nyaman diantara 10 dari mereka. Siapa orang yang membuatku tak nyaman, kau tanya? Well, orang itu adalah—ibu, Leader kita, Joonmyun hyung. Jangan berprasangka yang tidak-tidak, dia bukan orang buruk atau apapun itu, hanya saja, ada 10 hal yang aku tidak suka tentangnya. Karena kita sekarang sedang liburan, aku akan meceritakan padamu semua tentang mereka—hal itu, dalam jurnal ini (Aku menolah menyebut ini sebuah diary karena aku seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan berumur dua tahun!) Aku akan mulai dari nomor 1. Ayo, buka halaman selanjutnya!

* * *

.

.

Buat yang pengen baca cerita aslinya—versi bahasa Inggris, kalian bisa cari di AsianFanifction, username authornya sugarplum_fairy, judulnya sama. Maaf kalo translate aku kurang enak/? Beru pertama kalinya hoho._. Kalau suka silahkan di subcribe juga Review—kalo banyak yang Review aku lanjut~ Okedeh, Terimakasih sudah mengunjungi dan membaca!

**SELUSIONAL**


	2. Chapter 2

**His Personality**

Mari menjadi jujur, Joonmyun hyung mungkin punya satu kepribadian paling bagus didalam grup ini. Dia itu tenang, sopan, baik, pengertian...yeah, kau tahu itu. Bagaimanapun, itu membuatku marah suatu saat. Bagaimana bisa, kau tanya? Biarkan aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi siang kemarin.

Jadi, Aku sedang diruang makan bersama Minseok hyung untuk makan siang, dan Tao sedang di ruang keluarga berlatih nunchucks* karena kesalahannya di Weekly Idol. Dia berkata tentang sesuatu yang tidak akan membuatnya malu lain waktu, tapi aku berfikir itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan! Anyway, dengan tidak sengaja dia melepaskan pegangan pada nunchucks nya dan benda itu mengenai sebuah vas, benda berharga milik Joonmyun hyung yang keluraganya berikan sebagai hadiah debutnya. Tentu saja, menjadi seseorang yang 'lembut', Tao pecah dalam tangisan ketika dia melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Joonmyun hyung berlari keluar dari kamarnnya dan berhenti ketika ia melihat Tao berdiri ditengah kekacauan sambil menangis keras. Kalau saja ini terjadi pada orang lain, mereka biasanya akan marah, tetapi tidak. Joonmyun hyung justru lari menuju Tao dan bertanya apakah ada yang terluka atau tidak. Tao, seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak tersentuh oleh vas itu, terluka! Yang benar saja? Dia hanya tidak peduli dengan pecahan vas itu dan mendudukkan Tao pada sebuah kursi, memeriksa jika-jika ada yang terluka dan mengusap air mata Tao. Ketika Tao akhirnya berhenti menangis, dia terus meminta maaf pada Joonmyun karena telah memecahkan vas-nya. Kau mau tahu apa yang Joonmyun hyung katakan?

"Tidak apa-apa Tao, Aku bisa membeli yang lainnya!Selama kau tidak apa-apa, akupun begitu!" Okay, stop. Pertama dari semuanya, Aku tahu fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa membeli 'satu yang lainnya' karena Joonmyun hyung bilang, Keluarganya membuat vas itu dengan sangat sempurna yang sesuai dengan selera dan keinginannya dan tidak ada lagi vas yang sama di dunia ini. Di dunia ini! Bagaimana bisa dia hanya tenang? Benar, kembali ke cerita. Aku sedang duduk di meja dan aku kaget dengan apa yang terjadi didepanku. Joonmyun hyung bilang pada Tao untuk pergi bertanya pada Kris hyung untuk pergi berbelanja dengannya dan dia diam disitu sambil membersihkan pecahan dengan senyum yang muncul dimukanya. Apa yang aku lihat? Apa aku sedang berkhayal? Dan ketahuilah ini, ketika Tao datang lagi dan dia bilang Kris hyung sedang tidur, tebak siapa yang dengan suka rela pergi berbelanja dengan Tao? Dan menggunakan kartu kreditnya pada Tao yang terobsesi dengan Gucci? Benar sekali, Joonmyun Hyung! Dan pada akhirnya, Tao kembali ke dorm dengan tidak kurang dari 5 kantong yang penuh dengan Gucci dan Joonmyun hanya mengikutinya dengan cengiran besar dimukanya.

Apa kau lihat apa yang membuatku marah? Joonmyun hyung harus berhenti menjadi sangat baik! Aku tidak ingin orang lain memanfaatkan kebaikannya..kenapa aku merasa sangat marah dengan semua ini? Ada apa dengan sesuatu yang aneh pada perutku? Ini hanya efek pada apa yang aku makan pagi ini. Uh Oh, aku mendengar Joonmyun hyung datang! Lebih baik aku sembunyikan jurnal ini sebelum dia melihatnya. Sampai jumpa lagi!

.

.

.

Double update! untuk chapter selanjutanya, aku mau tunggu riview-an dulu. kkk, terimakasih sudah membaca. please Subcribe and Review!^^


	3. Chapter 3

**10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun**

A.N : Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca, men-subcribe-juga me-rivew tulisan iniii~ Maaf lanjutannya lama—tugas yang datang tanpa diundang hadir terus setiap harinya heol. Tapi aku sempetin translate beberapa chapter. Semoga sukaaaa~^^

**His Money**

Sebagaimana yang aku sebutkan tentang berbelanja pagi tadi, aku akan melanjutkannya. Semua orang tahu kalau Joonmyun hyung punya uang. Punya Banyak Uang. Ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku tidak menyukai uangnya. Tepatnya bagaimana dia menggunakannya. Okay, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Siapa yang tidak suka uang? Aku tahu aku suka uang, seperti yang lainnya, tapi aku tidak suka ketika Joonmyun hyung menghabiskan uangnya untuk kita. Dia selalu membelikan kita makanan, baju, dan sebagainya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan uangnya, tapi yang lain terlihat, ugh,mencoba menggunakan uangnya sebanyak dan sebisa mereka! Um, Hello? Hanya karena Joonmyun hyung lebih kaya dari kita semua, kita tidak seharusnya menyimpan uang kita dan memakai miliknya! Coba tebak apa waktunya sekarang? Bercerita~!

* * *

Hari ini, Semua member pergi untuk makan siang bersama. Mau tahu kemana kita pergi? Sebuah restoran mahal dengan makanan yang mahal! Dan bisa kau tebak siapa yang suka makan? Yup~ KAMI semua. Tapi maukah kau menebak siapa yang berakhir dengan membayar semua jumlah makan besar kami? Joonmyun hyung. Aku telah mencoba menawarkan uangku, tapi dengan apa yang sudah aku katakan, dia terlalu baik untuk menerima uangku. Yatuhan, hyung! Tolonglah! Kau membunuhku! Oh yeah, satu lagi. Lalu, setelah kita makan, kita pergi berbelanja. Bukan masalah yang besar kan? Salah. Bahkan Kris hyung tidak mau membayar barangnya sendiri! Bahkan para-dua-petua, Minseok hyung dan Luhan hyung tidak membayar dengan uang mereka sendiri! Kelihatannya seperti semua tangan mereka hancur dan mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan dompet! Well, aku tahu kalau mereka tidak punya kekuatan lebih untuk mengeluarkan dompet, mereka pasti mengorbankan semua kekuatan mereka untuk membawa beribu-ribu kantong dari toko satu ke toko yang lainnya seharian. Apa aku membeli sesuatu? Tidak. Aku tidak ingin Leader kita punya hutang hanya karena sekali berjalan-jalan. Ketika semua selesai, mobil kamu penuh dengan kantung-kantung belanjaan. Seriously guys? Apa kalian pikir kalian tidak menghabiskan tempat? Bahkan sedikitpun?

Aku senang mereka punya kesopanan untuk berterimakasih kepada Joonmyun hyung untuk hari ini setelah kami sampai, atau—jika tidak, akan ada 10 badan berada diluar dorm. Mungkin ketika mereka semua pergi tidur, aku akan menyisipkan beberapa uangku pada dompet—malang Joonmyun hyung. Perutku masih terasa aneh dan pipiku juga terasa sakit, tapi aku rasa ini bukan karena makanan tadi. Aku rasa ini terjadi karena sesuatu. Menilai dari berkurangnya tingkat keributan diluar, aku tebak, semua orang sudah tidur. Aku merasa buruk pada Joonmyun hyung, tapi itu tetap membuatku marah padanya karena dia berbuat sangat banyak pada kami dan kami tidak bisa membalas yang setimpal... aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, aku pikir ini sebuah kemarahan atau sesuatu yang belum pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya. Lebih baik aku menyimpan uangku didalam dompet Joonmyun hyung sekarang. Aku akan kembali besok!

(The real story belong to sugarplum_fairy on AsianFanfiction, the translation story belong to me—selusional. Take the credit if you want to re-publis it!^^)

Review lebih banyak—aku update lebih cepet juga nantinya, hehehhe. :3

**Balasan Review : **

**-**Kiyomi Fujoshi**: **Ah iya, terimakasih untuk dukungannya! ini sudah dilanjut^^

-baekji : Aku juga suka sama cerita ini, terimakasih untuk author aslinya yang sudah menciptakan cerita ini hohoho, terimakasih dukungannya!^^

-jimae407203 Ahahaha iyaa terimakasih untuk author aslinya~ ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih dukungannya!^^

- : Terimakasih dukungannya! Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka~^^

-chyu : Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan baca versi saya kkk!^^

Thanks for : **Kiyomi Fujoshi, baekji, jimae407203, Lyncth. ^.^)/**

** SELUSIONAL**


	4. Chapter 4

**10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His Eyes**

Joonmyun hyung tidak pernah terlihat marah, walaupun dia begitu. Kau tahu kenapa? Dia memiliki mata yang besar, cokelat, terlihat tersenyum, polos-uh, maksudku, dia punya mata yang bagus. Aku tidak punya cerita untuk hari ini karena begitu banyak yang harus aku lakukan dengan matanya. Kapanpun Joonmyun marah, hanya kata-katanya lah yang akan kau sadari—kalau sebenarnya dia sedang marah. Bagaimanapun susahnya dia mencoba untuk menatap atau memperlihatkan kemarahan, dia—hanya, tidak bisa. Itu semua hanya akan terlihat seperti Jongin yang berusaha menjadi jelek, atau Baekhyun yang mencoba terlihat Manly. Atau ketika dia mengkerutkan dahinya, matanya tidak memperlihatkan perubahan dari besar dan bulatnya. Aku rasa matanya memiliki kemiripan dengan mata milik Kyungsoo. Jika Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sedang terkejut, Joonmyun hyung terlihat naif—atau seperti anak kecil. Hanya ketika matanya tidak terlihat besar adalah, ketika dia tersenyum. Ketika dia tersenyum, matanya akan sangat sangat sangat kecil dan berkilau, juga terlihat seperti tokoh di manga-manga. Setelah meneliti mata Joonmyun hyung, secara rahasia tentunya, sekarang aku bisa memberitahu kalian semua secara detail tentang matanya. Seperti contohnya, ketika dia sedang marah, matanya tidak akan menyempit begitu sipit, dan dia terlihat memiliki mata yang warnanya sangat gelap, hampir hitam. Ketika dia senang, matanya terasa seperti sejenis cahaya dan mereka sangat berkilau! Maksudku, orang-orang akan seperti "Yatuhan! Mata yang begitu berkilau seperti sebuah cahaya!" tapi mata Joonmyun hyung adalah cerminan dari semua sumber cahaya yang ada! Itu seperti, matanya mengambil semua cahaya yang akan menampilkan kilauan yang mereka miliki!

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak aku menulis tentangnya, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua tentang Joonmyun hyung. Aku akan merasa gugup dan gelisah jika berada didekatnya, dan pagi ini, aku pikir aku lupa untuk mengunci kamarku karena dia tiba-tiba datang saat jurnal ini tergeletak diatas mejaku! Beruntungnya, aku pikir dia tidak melihat itu. Di sisi lain, aku pikir dia tahu kalau aku selalu memperhatikannya karena dia terus melirik dan menjauhiku sekarang. Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku merasa bingung karena dia tidak mau berada didekatku. Aku pikir, biarkan aku mengulang BERFIKIR, bahwa aku mungkin, atau nyaris, menyukainya lebih dari yang lain. Itu bukan berarti dia tidak mengangguku lagi! Aku akan menyelesaikan daftar kualitas yang aku tidak suka tentang leader-mungil kita ini dan aku akan lihat bagaimana hal ini akan membawaku. Aku tidak berfikir aku akan mendapatkan tidur nyenyak malam ini...

Double Update~~

(The real story belong to sugarplum_fairy on AsianFanfiction, the translation story belong to me—selusional. Take the credit if you want to re-publis it!^^)

Review lebih banyak—aku update lebih cepet juga nantinya, hehehhe. Thanks!

**SELUSIONAL**


	5. Chapter 5

**10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His "Ah!"**

Sebelum aku memulai, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku berlaku sangat normal. Tapi Sehun selalu bertanya kenapa aku terus-terusan menatap Joonmyun hyung setiap saat, aku hanya ingin berkata padanya dengan sangat keras, dasar bocah. Itu bukan meneatap, melainkan melirik dengan tatapan iritasiku. Gosh, Si kecil berkepala pelangi pikir dia tahu semuanya. Hanya bercanda...mungkin. Jadi hari ini aku akan menceritakan tengtang kata "Ah!" tetapi jika kau tidak mau melihat sisi buruk-ku, jangan sebutkan itu. Sangat jauh. Jadi, Hanya Joonmyun lah orang yang mengatakan itu, dan karenanya lah aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu. Kau sudah mendengar sebelumnya, kan? biarkan aku menyetting sebuah skenario yang dapat membunyikan sebuah bel.

Bayangkan Joonmyun hyung berbicara, tetapi sesuatu menjadi buruk. Mungkin suaranya pecah, atau mungkin suaranya terlalu tinggi atau rendah. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Dia akan berhenti dan tersenyum canggung, lalu berdehem dan memulainya lagi. Ini bukan sesuatu yang normal seperti "Ahem!" atau terbatuk untuk berdehem membersihkan tenggorokan. Apa yang akan kau dengar adalah sebuah "Ah!" yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku tidak pernah dan belum mendengar orang membenarkan suara dengan suara seperti itu sebelumnya, dan aku pikir itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus. Ah? Apa yang akan dilakukan dengan itu? Itu membuat Joonmyun hyung sedang berkata "Ah Ha!"yang berarti mendapat sebuah ide atau dia mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih, padahal tidak. Aku bisa tahu karena aku memperhatikkannya. Kenapa? Well, aku harus meng-observasi-sesuat-lebih-tentangnya, benar kan? ini tidak aneh ko! Ya berhenti! Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan! Ya, tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini membuatnya bertahan lebih banyak. Dia tidak membutuhkan itu! Aku tidak ingin yang lain mengetahui hal kecil tentangnya! Itu kan pekerjaanku. Oh, kau pasti berfikir kenapa aku begitu posesif? Ya, kan? well walau begitu, itu tidak terjadi, aku sudah mengklaimnyua sebagai milikki! Mwahahaha! Ya Tuhan, aku terdengar seperti akan menculiknya dan mengurungnya dia sebuah gudang.

Sedang aku menulis ini, aku mulai menyadari tu, ya, aku telah menyukainya. Bukan menyuukainya, kau tahu, menyukai-menyukai-nya. Suka yang lebih dari seorang member untuk leader mereka. Sekarang issue nya sudah bersih. Aku jadi lupa apa yang akan kuceritakan tentang kebiasaan kecil Joonmyun hyung. Oh siapa peduli? Kau dan aku kan tahu aku menyukainya, aku bisa katakan bahwa sebuah "Ah!" bisa mengangguku, itu asing dan lucu dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Seperti ganguan yang lucu, jika kau mengerti maksudku. Aku membaca lagi jurnalku, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku menyangkal tentang perasaanku yang seharusnya. Hanya aku yang seperti itu, pikirku. Aku bisa berubah dengan begitu. Jurnal ini sangat menarik untuk ditulis, walaupun aku tidak bisa menerangkan sesuatu secara detail. Dan karena kau tahu apa perasaanku, aku tidak takut untuk mengatakan ini: Aku akan bilang aku akan pergi ke ranjang ku, tetapi menguntit Joonmyun hyung lebih menyenangkan hehe.

Aku pergi!

P.S : mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada si maknae karena aku dapat mengetahui perasaanku, padahal dia tidak tahu... well, beginilah, terimakasih untuk lelaki kecil yang terlihat seperti kumpulan poni ku yang loncat dan menganggu kepala Joonmyun hyung malam itu. Sudah, Aku selesai.

* * *

(The real story belong to sugarplum_fairy on AsianFanfiction, the translation story belong to me—selusional. Take the credit if you want to re-publis it!^^)

Review lebih banyak—aku update lebih cepet juga nantinya, hehehhe. Thanks!

** Balasan untuk review-**

**PANDAmuda : **ehehehe, terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan me-review translatean saya hohoho^.^ ini sudah dilanjut~~

**Jimae407203 : ** ehehehe , terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan review!

**LayChen Love Love 2 : **ini sudah dilanjut~

**Amoebbang : **iya manis, kaya cast-nya/? :3 kkk, aaah terimakasih, maaf untuk chapter yng ini sepertinya banyak kesalahan u.u silahkan ini sudah dilaanjut^.^

Oh yaaa mungkin karena aku sedang tidak mood tapi tidak ada kerjaan juga—heleh, chapter ini mungkin lebih buruk dari kemarin. Maafkan yaa u.u)/ saya usahain chapter depan lebih baik^^

**SELUSIONAL**


	6. Chapter 6

**10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His Fears**

Selama kau sudah membaca yang sebelumnya, ya, aku akui aku menyukai Joonmyun hyung. Tetapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku untuk menulis tentangnya terlihat kalau dia bukanlah lelaki terpintar atau pemberani disini. Heck, bahkan dia adalah orang paling penakut yang pernah aku tahu! Takut akan ketinggian, serangga, yang kau tahu, semua benda normal. Tapi disisi lain, aku tidak tahu ternyata Joonmyun hyung mempunyai ketakutan lain yang unik. Ketakutan akan seseorang menyentuh tulang lehernya. Yeah benar, kebanyakan orang memang membenci saat seseorang menyentuh tempat tertentu ditubuhnya, seperi Lay hyung dan lehernya. Tetapi Joonmyun hyung bertingkah seperti, siapapun yang menyentuh tulang lehernya akan berdampak pada membunuh dirinya! Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahuinya? Semuanya dimulai pagi tadi saat sarapan.

Ini adalah keadaan pagi yang normal di dorm, Tao merengek tentang ingin tas Gucci lebih banyak, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terkekeh secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Kyungsoo memasak sambil berteriak pada Minseok hyung dan Jongin karena memakan segalanya, dan Kris hyung yang bertanya pada Luhan hyung dan Sehun dengan suara-bangun-tidurnya, yea kau tahu, mereka berdua terlihat mirip dari belakang. Aku sedang duduk dikursi bersama Yixing hyung dan Joonmyun hyung dan berusaha untuk tidak melirik (padanya) karena Yixing hyung duduk diantara kami. Ketika dia berdiri, aku akhirnya dapat melihatnya dan aku melihat ada benang yang lepas dari kaos yang ia pakai—benang itu berada pada tulang lehernya, jadi aku kira aku akan menariknya saja, tetapi dia malahan melompat dan berpindah tempat. Tentu saja, aku ingin tahu apa ada sesuatu yang salah, tapi Joonmyun hyung bilang bahwa tidak ada apa-apa, jadi aku mengulurkan tanganku pada benang itu lagi, tapi apa yang terjadi? Dia melompat dari kursi dan berlari menuju dapur. Aku ingin mengetes teori-ku, jadi aku memanfaatkan Tao untuk percobaan mengambil benang itu saat kita makan. Tao melakukannya dan aku merasa benar, Joonmyun hyung berdiri dan berjalan dengan sangat kaku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Aku mulai mendapat kesenangan dengan semua ini jadi, aku melanjutkan eksperimen ku.

Makan malam sudah berlalu dan aku sedang duduk dikamarku dengan pintu terbuka jadi aku bisa meng-observasi Joonmyun hyung secara tersembunyi. Dia benar-benar menutup tulang lehernya dengan sweatshirt-nya dan dia terus memegangnya memastikan benda yang ia pakai tetap pada tempatnya. Kenapa aku merasa seperti orang asing? Well, kau akan melihat "benang" lain secara strategis di kaosnya nanti. Tapi bisakah kita mendapatkan itu sekarang? Aku pikir aku akan bisa membantu masalahnya itu.

(The real story belong to sugarplum_fairy on AsianFanfiction, the translation story belong to me—selusional. Take the credit if you want to re-publis it!^^)

Review lebih banyak—aku update lebih cepet juga nantinya, hehehhe. Thanks!

**SELUSIONAL**


	7. Chapter 7

**10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His Height**

Satu hal yang aku suka dari Joonmyun hyung adalah tinggi badannya. Dan satu hal yang aku benci dari Joonmyun hyung adalah... tingginya. Biarkan aku menjelaskannya. Aku menyukainya karena aku bisa melihat matanya dengan mudah karena aku beberapa senti lebih tinggi darinya. Dan aku benci ketika dia marah pada sesuatu. Aku akan melihat secara lurus pada matanya. Jika kau bisa mengingat, aku pernah bilang bahwa Joonmyun hyung tidak bisa terlihat marah. Bagaimanapun, dia akan terlihat kesusahan, yang hanya akan membuatmu sangat sangat merasa bersalah padanya. Aku lebih baik berteriak pada Kris hyung daripada pergi dari masalah yang tidak disengaja yang akan membuat Joonmyun hyung melihatmu dengan satu tatapan.

Di sisi lain, terkadang, bisa melihat matanya adalah hal yang terbaik. Kau tahu, kecuali aku sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sukaku. Aku rasa Joonmyun hyung sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, karena dia selalu berusaha mengindariku, dan dia akan menjadi sangat merah ketika aku berada didekatnya. Hmm, sekarang aku memikirkan tentang itu, yang sepertinya ada kesempatan bahwa dia juga menyukaiku. Maksudku, semua tandanya ada disini! Dia menghindariku, merona saat didekatku, dan aku sering menangkapnya sedang memperhatikanku ketika dia pikir aku tak melihatnya. Operasi Mengetahui Joonmyun Hyung Menyukaiku Atau Tidak, atau MJHMAT dimulai! Aku tahu ini semua terlalu pendek dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badannya sedikitpun, tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan! Aku pergi untuk mengagumi penemuan tak terdugaku, dan aku tidak takut untuk mengakuinya. Bye!

(The real story belong to sugarplum_fairy on AsianFanfiction, the translation story belong to me—selusional. Take the credit if you want to re-publis it!^^)

Review lebih banyak—aku update lebih cepet juga nantinya, hehehhe. Thanks!

**SELUSIONAL**


	8. Chapter 8

**10 Things, I, Kim Jongdae, Strongly Dislike About Kim Joonmyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**His Brain**

Beberapa Chapter kemarin, aku bilang bahwa Joonmyun hyung tidak bagus dalam hal terlihat marah. Apa yang aku lupa untuk kukatakan adalah ketika kita bertengkar dengannya, dia akan menang 99,999% setiap waktu. Satu-satunya orang yang setara dengannya adalah Kris hyung karena mereka berdua adalah leader dan mereka bertukar pikiran satu sama lain selama dua pulum empat jam setiap minggu, tapi Kris hyung hanya bisa memenangkan 1 atau 2 kali dari beribui-ribu debat mereka. Otak. Kita semua mempunyainya, tapi banyak orang yang menggunakannya dengan banyak. Joonmyun hyung menggunakannya dengan sangat sering. Apa kau dapat mengerti bagaimana susahnya menjahili seseorang yang pintar seperti Joonmyun hyung? Tidak, aku pikir kau tidak dapat. Bukan hanya susah untuk menjahilinya, tetapi Operasi MJHMAT dalam bahaya! Sejak insiden tulang leher itu, Joonmnyun hyung semakin pinta saja. Terlalu pintar. Bukan dalam hal akademik, karena dia memang selalu bagus dalam hal itu, tapi aku berbicara tentang kepintaran mengetahui-seseorang-sebelum-orang-itu-melakukan-hal. Itu adalah hal yang paling mem-frustasikan-yang pernah ada! Aku tahu kalian semua penasaran tentang bagaimana aku mengetahui hal ini, jadi aku akan menceritakannya.

Beberapa jam lalu, aku sedang di kamarku benar-benar TIDAK melihat pada foto Joonmyun hyung yang aku ambil secara sembunyi-sembunyi menggunakan handphoneku, ketika dia sedang duduk di sofa di sebelah Jongin dan Sehun. Sebagai yang termuda, tentu saja mereka akan melakukan hal bodoh, dan memang, mereka mencoba bercanda dengan Joonmyun hyung. Sehun bilang dia akan pergi ke kamar mandi dan ia bangung, pergi melalui dapur. Jongin mengajak Joonmyun hyung pada sebuah percakapan tentang menari dan sebagainya dan Sehun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi datang dibelakangnya, memegang segelas ramuan yang terlihat seperti Spagetti Kimchi-nya Kyungsoo dan bubble tea miliknya, yang membuatku kaget karena dia mau berkorban, dan bersiap untuk menyelinap mendekati Joonmyun hyung. Dua langkah lagi, Punggung Joonmhyun hyung berubah menjadi mukanya, ketika Joonmhyun hyung berbicara membuatku sadar bahwa dia adsalah orang—yang sangat sangat sangat, pintar.

"Oh Sehun, aku bersungguh-sungguh, jika kau menjatuhkannya di sofa, lantai, ataupun diriku, aku akan mengambil persediaan bubble tea-mu dan aku akan berbagi kamar dengan Luhan sedangkan kau dengan Kris, dan percayalah kepadaku, kau tidak akan mau mendengarnya berbicara dalam 4 bahasa pada dirinya sendiri ditengah malam. Jongin, aku akan membuat kau bertukar kamar dengan Baekhyun, jadi kau bisa satu kamar dengan Chanyeol daripada Kyungsoo, dan aku akan berbicara pada koreografer untuk menyimpanmu di bagian paling belakang selama comeback kita selanjutnya."

Tentu saja, Sehun dan Jongin membeku, dan Joonmyun hyung melihat Sehun dengan senyuman yang sangat manis, tapi kau tahu itu akan membuatmu mati karenanya. Sehun berhenti dan buru-buru berputar arah, berjalan menuju dapur tanpa suara, dan ketika Joonmyun hyung melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin, Jongin cepat-cepat berdiri dan lari menuju kamarnya.

Mulutku terbuka lebar, bahkan ketika Joonmyun hyung pergi, dan ketika Minseok hyung datang, dia melihatku dengan tatapan aneh juga menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi pada Yixing hyung untuk meminta bantuan pada hal-hal berbau China. Dia kembali setelah satu jam, dan aku masih melihat keluar pintu. Minseok hyung memukul belakang kepalaku, dan ketika aku melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi blank, dia mendesah dan pergi menuju ranjangnya, bergumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Kenapa aku berteman dengannya?"

Jadi, semua itu terjadi, dan kini aku memiliki benjolan dibelakang kepala, terimakasih pada hyung tersebut. Sekarang jam 3 AM, dan aku sedang mencoba mendapatkan ide untuk Operasi MJHMAT yang akan kulakukan besok tanpa mendapat benjolan lain dari tangan Minseok hyung. Dia bangun! Hey, mari bermain permainan siapa-yang-paling-bisa-berpura-pura tidur. Dimulai dari sekarang!

(The real story belong to sugarplum_fairy on AsianFanfiction, the translation story belong to me—selusional. Take the credit if you want to re-publis it!^^)

Review lebih banyak—aku update lebih cepet juga nantinya, hehehhe. Thanks!

**SELUSIONAL**


End file.
